The Adventure Of Zujura
by DanialArceus
Summary: The Adventure of a young man who goes on a journey to become the strongest. He will meet many friends and foes and will find out what will happen if nature had not ran its course


Time Patrols

Dragonball, Z, GT and Super are owner by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. I own none of the original characters. This is merely a fan-fiction, starring none of the original Z-Warriors. They will instead have an impact on the fighters of my creation. I will update whenever i will get the chance. And remember, I will finish the story. Open for Reviews.

It was a nice afternoon. Many species of fighters walked everywhere. Some for training, learning and shopping. Only the skilled ones went on extremely dangerous and risky time patrols.

Time Patrols.

That was the reason a young man came here. It was his dream to become one after he saw a titanic clash of two warriors, which nearly destroyed his home world. Ever since that moment, he knew what he had to do. But the main problem was that there was no way to be that strong. He had to fight people who were the strongest. But as he got here, he knew he was out of his league.

He looked nothing special among the people who spent their lives here. He was too skinny to strike far into anyone's heart. In fact, it seemed that he could not even take on the smallest of fighters here.

The sun had gone down quite a bit.

The Lecture is going to start.

Every new Time Patroller had to start his journey with the lecture. The people whom he talked to said the lecturer was one of the people who could take a hundred of the average fighters without breaking a sweat.

And the problem was that he could not meet the warrior because he didn't knew the place where the lecture was going to place. He then spotted a man with blue hair and a sword, wearing a periwinkle coloured jacket, a red scarf and a dark grey pants.

He obviously uses the sword as an extension of his body.

" Umm, sir, can you tell me the directions to the lecture ?." He asked the blue-haired swordsman.

" Oh, I can do better, I can take you there myself."

With that they proceeded to move forward. Along the way they began to talk. It made the young and the new ( hopefully) Time Patroller felt at ease.

" My name is Trunks." Said the blue haired man. " Huh, and judging by your tail, you are obviously a Saiyan."

That surprised the young warrior. But then again only Saiyans, had monkey tail. That made him feel a little calm as he did not had to explain why a normal looking person had a tail.

" Well, my name is Zujura. I came from Earth instead of Planet Plant. And I want to be the strongest so I can assist those who fight evil and protect my family." The young man said. He could not explain to Trunks how weak he felt when he realised he could do nothing to help the warrior who had fought the demonic fighter who wanted to conquer the universe.

" Really, I know a Saiyan who also came from Earth and proceeded to reach the ranks of Gods in his universe. And if I am correct, he still seeks to fight people who are evil." Trunks replied.

" What is his universe number ?" Zujura asked.

The Time Patrol had started allowing fighters from various Universes to protect the fabric of time after witnessing the power other universes held after the King Of All's Multiverse tournament.

" We will have time for that later, the lecture is right in that hall." Trunks told him.

" You are not coming ?"

" Nope, I had mine ages ago."

So he is a Time Patroller.

" Hope we meet soon, Trunks." With that, Zujura was off to enter the lecture hall.

Trunks P.O.V

Zujura showed great potential. Whether he realised it or not, from the moment he asked for his help, Trunks felt a weird ki coming from this kid. It had surpassed Son Goku's while he was fighting Cell. It also felt as if Shenron was in the kid's soul.

" Hope we meet soon, Trunks." He saw the young man enter the hall, energetically. This reminded of the first lesson he had with Son Gohan, his mentor who had taught him how to fight.

Sooner than you think kid. Sooner than you think.


End file.
